


Red String

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, douwata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: "What do you mean you didn't realize we were married?!?!" Screeching ensues.





	Red String

Doumeki paused on his way through the shop, realizing too late that Watanuki was entertaining a customer. Watanuki sighed and waved him through.

                “My husband,” Watanuki by way of explanation. Doumeki froze, his brain short circuiting. Watanuki frowned slightly when Doumeki didn’t move.

                “Doumeki? Are you ok?” he asked.

                “Yeah,” Doumeki said, shaking his head to clear it. He was still putting away the groceries when Watanuki joined him in the kitchen. Watanuki wrapped his arms around Doumeki from behind, pressing his face between Doumeki’s shoulder blades.

                “What was that back there?” he asked.

                “Husband?” Doumeki said, arching an eyebrow at Watanuki.

                “Yes?” Watanuki said, frowning again.

                “We’re not married?” Doumeki said.

                “Yes, we are,” Watanuki insisted.

                “I don’t remember you asking,” Doumeki said. “Pretty sure I would remember that.”

                Watanuki gaped at him, struck silent for once. Doumeki tilted his head, studying this oddly silent version of Watanuki.

                “So. When did we get married?” Doumeki asked.

                “When did we get married?! When did we get married?!” Watanuki shrieked. “How about when we _literally joined souls?!?!_ There was a red thread and spirits involved and we _joined souls. Literally joined souls!?”_

                Doumeki shrugged. Watanuki made an undecipherable high-pitched noise.

                “You can’t just _shrug_ about this! Oh. My. God. What did you think has been going on for the past two years? You live here! We share a bed! We do… other things!” Watanuki trailed off for moment, his face red.

                “We did some of those things before,” Doumeki pointed out.

                “Not the point!” Watanuki screeched. “Do you just go around joining your soul to whoever asks?”

                “No,” Doumeki said.

                “No? No? What then?” Watanuki asked.

                “Only for you,” Doumeki said quietly. “Always, only, for you.” Watanuki threw up his hands.

                “Dumbass,” he muttered.

                “Your dumbass,” Doumeki corrected. The corner of his mouth twitched as he held back a smile.  Watanuki rolled his eyes.

                “What am I supposed to do with you?” he asked with fond exasperation.

                “I can think of a few things, perhaps some of those ‘other things’ you mentioned…” Doumeki suggested.

                “You’re incorrigible!” Watanuki scolded, draping himself against Doumeki.

                “Yeah, but you married me.”


End file.
